A place to call home
by ShadowRebelKSX
Summary: Caylen ellis lives his life day after day, he has no friends and the worst parents ever. He wishes that he could find somewhere That he truely belongs. Well after being suck into another dimension Caylen finally finds A new life. hardships await but Caylen isn't going to let this chance slip by, his chance to be part of a real family. Eventual OCXPeach
1. Chapter 1: A desire to belong

A Place to call home

Disclamier:

I do Not own anything Except My OC Caylen.

Yeah, my first M rated fanfic, oh the possibilities are endless, *snickers while grinning evilly*

Oh sorry, been hanging out with mephiles too much, alright then let's go.

(My Sonic: Darkness Unleashed Disclamier was a bit long so I made this one short and sweet)

Chapter 1: A desire to belong

My name is Caylen Ellis I'm 17 years old, (soon to be 18 in two weeks) I'm bored out of my god damn mind and my life completely sucks, how would I describe my life well... imagine the most boring, dull and sleep inducing thing you can think of, triple it, maronate it in fine, sour Rat piss and then wrap it in a thick coat of fresh cat vomit and you get what I consider a good day in my life.

Yeah, so as you can guess I don't exactly live the suite life and it dosen't help that I don't have any friends and that my parents are assholes.

If you want to know how my parents are assholes, here is an example. One time when I was twelve, my mom was having a heart attack and asked me to get her meds, So I did and did I get so much as a thank you for saving her life?

NO! Instead my mom just yells at me that I'm a waste of her time and why she had to give birth to such a (and I quote) "Worthless, scum-sucking jack-off", Oh and don't even get me started on my dad.

Well with no friends and parents that would push me in front of a bus if they had the chance, most of you think I have no happiness in my life right?

Well I do, the one thing I always look forward to each day is the two hours I get to play Super smash brothers brawl.

I love playing brawl, I'm really good at it to.

There isn't a single character that I don't like using, (Well except Ivywhore, if you need me to tell you who that is, stop reading now please) however, if you asked me who my favorite characters are they would be: Peach, Ike, Ganondorf, Samus(Zero Suit), Wolf, Zelda, Pit And Sonic.

Peach is a particular favorite of mine for two reason, one she absolutely kicks ass in brawl and two well..., ok I'm just going to say it, I have a crush on peach, there are a bunch of reasons why: 1. Her beautiful blonde hair, 2. Those entrancing blue eyes, 3. That lovely pink dress that compliments her perfect hourglass shaped body and 4. Her sweet, kind and innocent voice. No matter how much I've been yelled at by my parents her voice always soothes me, its like hearing her makes all my troubles disappear.

Though I wish I had some friends to play brawl with, I have no problem playing by myself.

Though I admit that playing solo gets a bit dull after a while.

I guess thats what I get for living in fucking Detroit.

Not my choice though, my parents wanted to live here.

Doesn't seem so bad Right? WRONG!

As if my life wasn't piss poor already, I have to live in a place full of bad memories.

You see I use to live with my grandmother when I was 6 and unlike my parents she actually cared about me.

But on my eighth birthday I got the worst birthday present ever, my grandmother died of a heart attack.

If you didn't figure it out by now, yes, me and my grandmother lived in detroit.

Then my parents forbid me from going to her funeral, they then steal her casket and force me to dump it in the lake behind our house, bastards.

So just to piss me off my parents moved to detroit, but the problem is that's all I have against this city, other than that I really like it here.

So today was like any other day in this piss filled rut I call my life and just like every other day the same desire goes through my head, a desire to find a place I can be truly happy, a desire to create new memories, a desire to be part of a real family.

I didn't know it at the time but I was about to get my wish.

It all started when I sat down for my usual two hours of brawl.

Something strange happen and things were never the same again.

There, first chapter done.

Also for those who want to know what Caylen looks like, these are the stats.

He is 5"11, has golden orange eyes, black hair, he always wears his trademark metallic blue lumberjack vest and green MMA gloves.

Well next time we find out what happens to Caylen.

I'll try and update as soon as I can, please review and tell me what you think, I would love to hear your feedback.

And with that i'm out *grabs chaos emerald off coffee table*

"Chaos Control"

SF47X


	2. Chapter 2: Where the hell am I?

Chapter 2: Where the hell am I?

Time for another update, I hope you guys are liking this story so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So now its time to find out whats going to happen to Caylen. Also sorry if my writing makes you think I'm not well, I've been going downtown with Lucario and we've been getting a little too high, (flashback begins) Lucario: "OH AURA!", me: "I'm So HIGH" (flashback ends).

Ok enough of that let's go.

so after another shit day I went to my room to play some brawl, I popped in the disk, grabbed my gamecube controller and sat down in my plush chair.

The game started up and I started a match, I chose to play as Peach and my opponent was Mario (the irony), so the match began and I procceded to kick Mario's ass.

I mean he couldn't even get a move in, I then procced to combo him, dash attack to down air to down air to Up smash to down air to down smash to forward throw to forward air.

"GAME" called the announcer "The winner is...Peach", Peach "aw, did I win?", "yes Peach you did win" Caylen said "You showed that fat plummer a thing or two".

Caylen then looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:00, "well, thats my two hours" he said as he reached for the power button.

He stopped right before he hit the button and said, "you know what, after all the shit my parents have put me through this week I deserve some me time", he then sat back in his chair and thought '15 more minutes'.

He went to start one more match when his TV and wii shut themself's off, "what the fuck" Caylen shouted as he went to inspected his wii.

After fiddling with it for a minute he turned it on again, but when he did nothing happen.

"Great my wii is busted, fat chance my parents are going to buy me a new one" he stated as he plunked back down in his chair.

But then he saw something on his very odd, he saw the super smash bros symbol on his screen.

"Ok, thats new" Caylen said to himself as he got up to get a better look, suddenly his wii started glowing with a strange purple light.

Caylen with slight concern said "alright I should turn it off before something bad starts to hap...", Caylen was cut off when he suddenly felt himself shifting towards the TV against his will.

He was being sucked in.

Caylen grabbed onto the floor to keep from being sucked in but it was no use, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Caylen proclaimed as he started to lose his grip, He completely lost his grip and was sucked into his TV.

As soon as he lost his grip Caylen screamed out "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", He then whacked his head on the edge of the TV and passed out.

Caylen awoke feeling drowzy and having a small migrane.

He then observed his surrounding and came to a quick conclusion, "I'm not on earth anymore" he said looking at a large loop in the distance.

He was standing in a huge lush green field, now he was still a little disorientated but he knew where he was, "Green hill zone" Caylen stated.

He then heard something in the distance, it was the sound of something running 'and running fast' he added in his head, he then saw something rush toward him.

He could make out a blur, upon further inspection he saw the the blur was blue in color, he smirked to himself knowing what that blur was.

It stopped in front of him and sure enough it was exactly what he thought it was, it was 4"1 had white gloves on its hands, red sneakers on its feet and it had blue quills on its head.

Caylen never thought he'd ever have this kind of encounter, for standing in front of him was none other then Sonic the hedgehog.

"What's up sleepy head, how ya feelin?" Sonic asked Caylen, "fine" Caylen calmly replyed (though he was acting calm, he was trying as hard as he could not to have a fangasm), "Good to hear, by the way name's..." Sonic started, "Sonic the hedgehog" Caylen finished for him, Sonic a little surprized asked "hey how'd you know my name?", Caylen just shrugged and replyed "lucky guess", Sonic smirked and said to him "well, I'm surprized your up and moving so quickly", Caylen a little confused asked "what do you mean?".

Sonic pointed down and Caylen look there and was shocked, he saw he was standing in a small crater that he figured out was made by him, "so how hard I hit the ground?" he asked, Sonic replyed to him "fairly hard, not to mention ya landed on your head", Caylen now understood why he felt like he had split his head open.

Sonic then asked him "so, you got a name guy?", Caylen answered "its Caylen, Caylen...Caylen..." he was drawing a blank, he couldn't remember his last name, Sonic asked "well do you have a last name?", Caylen said to Sonic "well I...can't seem to remember my last name Sonic" Sonic then walk's up beside Caylen and place's a hand on his shoulder and tells him "hey don't worry about it, it'll come back to ya sooner or later" Caylen letting out a light sigh replys "thanks Sonic, well I best be off now" Caylen then starts to walk off when Sonic ask's him "got anywhere to stay?" Caylen then stopped realizing that he didn't have anywhere to stay, he turned back to Sonic and answered "well, no I don't" Sonic then ran up to Caylen and told him "hey don't sweat it Caylen, I'll help ya find a place to crash" Caylen then brightened up and said to him " Thanks Sonic, I really apprectiate it" Sonic now smiling tells him "well let's get going then" Sonic then starts to run off with Caylen following close behind, Caylen thought to himself 'well i've only been hear 5 minutes and i've already met Sonic the hedgehog, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought'

And thus another chapter comes to a close,

Well a lot has happened to Caylen, he's been transported to god knows what dimension, Landed in green hill zone and met Sonic the hedgehog.

He also can't seem to remember his last name.

How will things play out for him, well next time Caylen and Sonic go on an awesome on Foot Road trip to find Caylen a place to stay.

Please review so I can find out if you guys like this story.

Well until next time, I'm out

*I grab my chaos emerald from off my TV stand*

"Chaos Control"

SF47X


	3. Chapter 3: A fateful encounter

Chapter 3: A Fateful Encounter

**Well time for another update, I must say that I like how this storys doing so far, also i'm writing this on my last day of school (WOOOOOOO!), after this i'll be free for the summer and you'll be seeing more constant updates.**

**alright chapter 3, here we go.**

After wandering around for about 20 minutes, Sonic and Caylen found themselves in a strange temple, Caylen asked sonic "Sonic, where exactly are we?", Sonic answered "well Caylen, right now we're at hyrule temple", Caylen thought 'so this is hyrule temple from Zelda 2: the adventure of link, wow its alot smaller then it was in the game',

"well sonic, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here exactly?", Sonic replyed "i'm supposed to meet up with some friends of mine, but there not here", Caylen looked over Sonic's shoulder and spotted a brawl taking place, he then said to Sonic "hey Sonic, whos that fighting over there?", Sonic looked over to where Caylen was pointing, when he saw who it was his eyes suddenly widened,

"oh shit" Sonic stated in a paniced tone, Caylen asked him " Sonic, whats wrong?", Sonic just told him "come on, we have to go help them", Sonic and Caylen rushed over to where the fight was taking place, when they got there Caylen got a good look at who was fighting, near the edge of the temple there was a short fat man wearing a biker cap, goggles and jacket, he carryed a hat with him that was yellow and had a large *W* on it,

"Wario" Caylen said to himself, then he looked at the man right in front of them, he had spikey blue hair, wore a dark red-ish cape, a blue tunic with a plate of leather on it, he had a grey-ish white pair of pants with black boots that had steel plates at the toes of each and he held a large gold two-handed sword in his right hand, Caylen was having a hard time beliving who was in front of him,

"I-I-I-Ike?" Caylen stuttered still not beliving his own eyes, Ike looked behind him and said "Sonic, i'm glad your here I could use some help", he looked next to Sonic at Caylen and asked "Sonic, who's your friend?", Sonic replyed "I'll explain later, right now we need to send this guy packing", Wario started laughing and then said "you guys don't honestly think you can beat me", Sonic simply smirked and said "well its not like you can do anything ya lard-ass",

Wario instantly stopped laughing, a scowl form on his face and he yelled "NO ONE CALLS ME A LARD-ASS", Wario pulled out his bike and charged at Sonic and Ike, both of who jumped out of the way, but when Caylen tried to get out of the way he tripped, Caylen then yell "SAKURI" (Back on earth at nintendo HQ, Sakuri was working on super smash bros 4 when he suddenly sneezed) just before Wario was about to run him over, but before he became roadkill someone grabbed him and pull him out of the way, Caylen and his savior both landed in the lower area of the temple, Caylen catching his breath said "thank you" he then looked up to see who his savior was and...,

Caylen's Pov:

as soon as Caylen looked up his heart stopped beating, he mentally slapped himself repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he blink several times to refresh his vision and everytime he did he saw the same thing, he saw two beautiful blue eyes, flowing blonde hair, a lovely pink dress and a heart melting smile, Caylen couldn't belive it but there was no denying what he was seeing, he was starring into the eyes of the women that he was in love with...Princess Peach,

Peach asked him "hey, are you alright?", Caylen tried to answer but it was as if his mouth had stopped working, he kept trying to say something but he had completely froze up, all he could do was just stare at her and admire her beauty,

Peach's Pov:

Peach stared at Caylen and smiled, when she had gotten a good look at him her heart skip a beat, Peach had to admit he looked very handsome, his tough black hair, his mildly pale skin, and his lightly toned muscle's, but the one thing that had Peach's attention was his eyes, his innocent, kind, honest and heart warming eye's,

they were a golden orange and they glisten in the sunlight, he was holding on to her hand to try and pull himself up and his touch felt so comforting, it was firm but soft and it felt very warm, she then snapped back to reality and asked him "hey, are you alright?", she got no response from him, it was as if he had lost the ability to speak, all he did was just stare at her and all she could do was stare back at him, stare into those beautiful eye's of his,

normal Pov:

after starring at each other for what felt like an eternity Caylen answered "uh...yeah i'm fine" Peach barring that heart piercing smile he loved said "good, i'm glad that your not hurt", Caylen then suddenly remembered that there was a battle going on above them, he figure Sonic could probley use some help fighting Wario, he turned to Peach and said "come on, my friend's up there fighting and he needs our help"

Peach nodded and they both rush back to the others, on they're way Caylen thought to himself 'wait I just called Sonic my friend, Why?', Caylen knew why, because Sonic was his friend, he had only known the blue hedgehog for about a half-hour and he was already closer to him then anyone else he had known before,

when they headed off to find Caylen a place to stay Sonic had told him that after he had crashed in green hill zone Sonic had tended to the injuries he had which included, 2 broken ribs, a large gash on the back of his head and a small metal rod that was jammed in his left leg (Sonic told him it was from one of Eggman's robots), Caylen never knew anyone who would ever do something like that for him, Sonic was his friend there was no two ways about it and right now his friend needed his help.

**Boom chapter 3 is in the bag, well Caylen's day just keeps getting better and better, he's met**

**Sonic the hedgehog and now he's met the girl of his dreams, will she ever return his affections? (thats a stupid question on my part, I mean just look at the genre and character info at the top of the page), well next time Caylen and Peach are gonna lend Sonic and Ike a hand fighting Fatio (Wario: I AM NOT FAT!, me: one, yes you are and two, please refrain from using the royal canterlot voice)**

**well I'm gone, peace out yo**

***I grab my Chaos Emerald off my porch***

**"Chaos Control"**

**SF47X**


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes are still human

Chapter 4: Heroes are still only Human

**Another update, expect to see a lot of these now that schools out (Freedom!), also tell me in your reviews if you want me to make a filler chapter that explains what happened to Sonic and Caylen between setting off from Green hill zone to arriving at Hyrule temple, i've already got an idea of what i'll write for that, so just let me know, ok so in this chapter Caylen and Peach are off to help Sonic and Ike fight Wario, let's see what happens**

As Caylen and Peach were rushing to Sonic and Ikes aid Peach asked "do you think Sonic and Ike will be alright until we get there?", Caylen replyed "Sonic and Ike can handle themselves", right after Caylen said that Sonic landed with a thud in front of them, both of them saw Sonic was in pretty bad shape, Caylen gasped and Peach covered her mouth with both her hands, Sonic had a large gash on his back, several laceration on his arms, it looked like his left ankle was broken and several burn marks were present on his face.

"Wario didn't do this" Caylen said, Peach confused asked "but if Wario didn't do this, who did?", Caylen turned to Peach and said "I don't know, but unless Wario carrys a sword with him, it wasn't him", Caylen then looked at Sonic and told Peach "you look after Sonic, i'll go help Ike" Peach nodded and told him "good luck", Caylen smiled and nodded back then rushed to Ikes aid.

Ike was having a hard time fighting Wario and his partner, he had a gash on his left arm and his left wrist was broken, luckily for Ike just when Wario was about to attack again, Caylen showed up to lend him a hand, Caylen got a good look at who was helping Wario and he was speechless, the man had a shield in his right hand, in his left hand was a sword that had blood on it, 'Sonic's blood no doubt' Caylen thought to himself, on the glove on his left hand there was a symbol of three triangles, 't-t-the triforce?' Caylen stuttered in his head, Caylen didn't want to believe it but the truth was undeniable, the man helping Wario attack Sonic and Ike was...

"Link?" Caylen blurted out, Caylen still couldn't believe that the 'hero of time' was working for evil "Hey look Wario, another person that I can chop to pieces" Link said sounding like an escaped mental patient, Ike tried to reason with Link by saying "Link its not to late to change, you can still be the hero you were men-", Ike was cut of by Link firing an arrow into Ike's knee (insert Skyrim arrow to the knee joke here), "shut up, don't talk like you know what i'm suppose to be", Link then looks at Caylen and says "oh don't worry, your next".

Peach finished tending to Sonic wounds and sat him up against a stone piller, Sonic then weakly said to Peach "listen, Peach i'm gonna *cough* be fine go help the others", Peach replyed "but your friend said-", Sonic cut her off and said "Peach, i'll be ok *cough* please go help my friends, they need your help", Peach hesitated but then nodded and said "ok, just please try to stay safe", Sonic let a small chuckle and replyed "no promises", Peach with a smirk on her face simply rolled her eyes and rush off to assist Caylen and Ike.

Caylen had no idea how he hadn't been hit yet, considering Link was swinging his sword like a mad man, Link shouted inbetween sword swings "hold...still...so...I...can...stab...you", 'oh yeah because I always wanted to be full of holes" Caylen replyed sarcasticly, Caylen managed to put some distance between him and Link, but he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up, Caylen looked at Link and asked "Link, why are you doing this, I thought you were the 'Hero of Hyrule' and you swore to protect people", Link simply said with an evil smirk on his face "yeah, I was hailed as a hero, people looked up to me and counted on me to protect them", Link then said with a hint of anger in his voice "but they were just to damn demanding, they expected me to stop everything that threaten Hyrule", Link now with sorrow laced in his voice said "I can't always be there for them, no matter how much they believe in me, no matter how strong a hero they think I am" Link then looked at Caylen and said "because, heroes are still only human", Link then went back to sounding like a psyco "i'll show them how much of a hero I am, when i'm done cutting you to ribbons"

Caylen then saw out of the corner of his eye Peach running up to him, he asked "Peach what are you doing here?", Peach replyed "Sonic asked me to come help you and Ike", 'thats just like Sonic, putting the needs of others before his own' Caylen thought to himself.

Peach then gasped in horror after she saw Ike who was a bloody mess, Wario had a hold of him and was beating him up, "Ike, hold on i'm coming" she said as she rushed over to help him, "this doesn't concern you, so stay out of this you bitch" Link said as he lunged at Peach, he then swung his sword and cut Peach's cheek drawing blood, Caylen stood there speechless as Peach fell to the ground, as she struggled to get up, Link simply stood over her and said "how are you gonna help your friend, when you can't even help yourself" he then punted Peach in the gut repeatedly, Caylen was horrorified at this sight but that horror was quickly replaced with something else, seething, bloodthirsty rage.

Peach was in tears from the seering pain she was feeling, Link had broken at least 3 of her ribs and now he had her pinned under his foot on her back and was slashing small cuts into her lower chest, Link was laughing sadisticly enjoying Peach's suffering, Link looked at Peach's tear filled eyes and said "awe whats wrong, are you in pain Peachy?", he then said with a sick grin on his face "maybe if you scream enough, your little plummer friend will come and save you", he then forced his foot down as hard as he could into Peach's chest causing her to start spurting up blood, Peach spat out some of the blood that was pouring out of her mouth, she then looked up at Link and said "f-f-f-fuck you", Link looked at her with a hint of annoyence and said "wrong answer, bitch" he then lifted his sword getting ready to stab Peach in the throat, Peach closed her eyes and perpared herself for the worst.

Peach opened her eyes to see Link's sword not even an inch away from her throat, she then looked up to see why Link had stopped and gasped, she saw Caylen standing next to Link with a hold of his left arm, Link asked Caylen "hey pal, whats your problem" Link smirked and said "you this bitch's boyfriend or somth-" Link was cut off when he felt a sharp pain from his arm, I was clamping down on his arm with the full intent of breaking it, "oh what's wrong, was I too rough on your little whore" that tore it, boiling with anger I then squeezed my hand as hard as I could and an audibly crack was heard, I had completely shattered Link's left arm.

Link cryed out in pain and it looked like he was going to say something but I didn't give him the chance, I then grabbed him by the throat, Link started chuckling and said "hey, look on the bright side, her being full of holes will do wonders for her sex life", ok he was seriously pissing me off now, I stomped on his right leg bending it in a way i'm pretty sure its not suppose to bend, I then tossed his sorry ass as far as I possibly could, he flew at least two miles as soon as I let go, after Link had blasted off Wario yelled "hey, only I get to abuse Link like that", Ike then seized his chance and swung aether with all his might at Wario and sent him flying, "you haven't seen the last of me" Wario yelled as he flew off in the same direction as Link.

After my anger boiled over I quickly rushed over to Peach, Ike pulled himself to his feet and was walking his injures off (because Ikes a tough son of a bitch), I then turned to Ike and said "Ike, go get Sonic we need to get all three of you to a hospital", as Ike headed down to get Sonic he said to Caylen "we'll take them to the hospital at delfino plaza, its the closest from here", I nod to Ike as he went to retrive the battered hedgehog, a minute later Ike returned with Sonic's arm drapped around his neck, I then picked Peach up in my arms and whispered to her "don't worry your going to be alright, i'm here for you"

**Chapter 4 complete *plays Sonic and the Black Knight mission clear Jingle* well that was a chapter more worthy of an M rating, it looks like Ike, Sonic and especially Peach are in pretty rough shape, also why is Link so evil (and twisted for that matter) well we still got a whole lot of story left to explain all that, next chapter we'll be at the delfino plaza hospital where Sonic, Ike and Peach will hopefully recover (and maybe i'll start to build on Caylen and Peach's relationship)**

**well until next time, farewell**

***I grab my chaos emerald off my computer desk***

**"Chaos Control"**

**SF47X**


End file.
